Warmth of Valentine's Day
by Assassination
Summary: A collection of love related poems. Heart warming, joyful tears, and flat-out romance. Enjoy.
1. first poem

The snow  
Cold and beautiful  
Against warm heated skin  
Open mouth, catching a flake  
On the hot tongue  
Melting nicely

Bundled up, shuddering as you lean  
Up against me  
Wrapping my shivering arms  
Around your waist, trying to keep  
Us both warm, protected from the cold  
The blizzard harshly stinging  
Our faces

Yet, with clattering teeth  
Shaking bodies, a little smile  
Cute tinge of red on your pale cheeks  
Seems like this Valentine's Day  
Is being cruel to us  
Huddling closer together  
Not afraid to show our affection

We don't care what everyone thinks  
They haven't experienced  
A happiness like this  
This happiness we possess  
We didn't understand this at first  
But as we continued to try  
On the first Valentine's Day I  
Celebrated, we connected, lips met

Bundled up, shuddering as you lean  
Up against me  
Wrapping my shivering arms  
Around your waist, trying to keep  
Us both warm, protected from the cold  
The blizzard harshly stinging  
Our faces

Lets make sure  
To make this last us  
Our whole lives  
On another chilly Valentine's Day

The snow  
Cold and beautiful  
Against warm heated skin  
Open mouth, catching a flake  
On the hot tongue  
Melting nicely  
I love you


	2. second poem

They told us we  
Were in way over our  
Heads and yet we're still  
Together

It's a little warmer  
Than last time  
Still sitting at the fireplace  
Wrapped in a warm blanket  
My back pressed up against  
The soft couch  
As you're in front of me

Cuddling close to my  
Chest, as it steadily rises  
A reassuring smile crosses my lips  
As you turn your head  
To look me in the eyes  
I think back to our rocky start

Arguments rumbled  
Resentment rose as it raged  
The storm was crazed  
Yet, when we think about  
It now, it's actually  
Funny as we chuckle on  
Disregarding the glares we earn  
Just because we found happiness

It's a little warmer  
Than last time  
Still sitting at the fireplace  
Wrapped in a warm blanket  
My back pressed against  
The soft couch  
As you're in front of me

Hmm, the fire's going out  
But neither of us wants  
To leave this warm feeling  
We've both created  
Still, I nuzzle my nose  
Into your neck as my eyes  
Flutter shut and you lean back  
Some more while you also shut  
Your eyes, both of us slipping to sleep

They told us we  
Were in way over our  
Heads and yet we're still  
Together  
And we pray forever


	3. third poem

Whoever said  
That being in love  
Was so simple  
That it could easily break into  
A million pieces

We decided to never  
Believe in such discouraging words  
We only looked forward to the  
Next day as I lace  
Our fingers together  
Tightening it once  
The tension stared us in the eyes

Leaning close, I know  
That you're also  
Afraid of what they say  
We don't care about what they say  
But when they bring up  
That it would never  
Last, I can't help  
But want to scream

Out in defiance as  
You shut your eyes  
Trying to push out their cruel  
Words while I wrap  
My arms around you  
Placing a hand on the back of your head  
Holding you closer  
Wanting to protect you  
With all the strength I contain

Although we knew  
This would be the result to  
Our decision to be  
Together, we can't help but  
Also know that  
They reject us because  
They envy the love that  
Blossomed so quickly

Into a bright red rose  
That never seems to collapse  
As they continue to try  
And knock us down  
But we won't allow for that  
To settle in our memories  
Of when we're together

We decided to never  
Believe in such discouraging words  
We only looked forward to the  
Next day as I lace  
Our fingers together  
Tightening it once  
The tension stared us in the eyes

I won't let it harm you  
As you won't let it do that to  
Me either  
Looking into your eyes  
I see the life I saw in them  
Like on that first Valentine's Day  
Very warm and comforting  
Placing a kiss on your forehead  
I promise promises I know for sure  
That I can keep  
Like how I'll keep loving you no matter what

Whoever said  
That being in love  
Was so simple  
That it could easily break into  
A million pieces  
Was a fool, it will never shatter


	4. fourth poem

You're so different  
Yet still the same  
Person I fell in love with  
A long time ago  
And we haven't fought once

We look at the other couples  
That bicker and argue  
With quirked brows  
Remembering that they said they  
Loved one another  
But it doesn't seem to be that way

Their influence on the others  
Ruins even more relationships  
Making us start to wonder  
If that'll happen to us soon  
Looking into each other's eyes  
Which gleam with glee  
Shaking our heads

It'll never happen  
Not to us  
Not to this happiness  
It will never rot and decay  
Into nothingness  
Like the others  
I sit down as you plop down  
Beside me, taking my  
Hand into yours

Both of us looking at each other  
Leaning in for another kiss  
Ignoring the ignorant  
Insults and protests  
'cause we both know  
They're jealous  
Hatred flashing in their eyes  
Because we have each other

Pressing our lips together  
Hands folding together  
A light tinge appearing on  
Your perfect pale cheeks  
Yes, I said it  
You're perfect  
Everything everyone else wants  
To have and be  
Parting only slightly  
Enough to breathe

Chuckling, I watch your eyes  
Glow happily as I let mine  
Slowly glide shut  
Grinning  
Yes, this was what I've  
Wanted all my life  
Someone like you  
Who doesn't care if  
I make mistakes  
Accepting me for me

I'm pretty positive  
I'm what you've wanted  
As well, wishing on a  
Shooting star  
For someone who will  
Accept every piece of you  
And not shatter  
Such a forgiving heart

I love you with every  
Piece of my  
Soul that I'd submit  
To you if that'll  
Make you the happiest person  
On this earth

We look at the other couples  
That bicker and argue  
With quirked brows  
Remembering that they said they  
Loved one another  
But it doesn't seem to be that way

I'd give you anything  
To prove that you're  
My everything

You're so different  
Yet still the same  
Person I fell in love with  
A long time ago  
And we haven't fought once  
That's why we can't get enough of the other


	5. fifth poem

I wrap my arms around  
You and I can't help but smile  
Turning your head to the side  
Leaning in until lips met  
We'll savor the taste  
Forever when we part

Smiles filling the  
Sky with such  
Grace while everyone  
Tried to capture both of our  
Attention as we continue  
To ignore their  
Ignorance towards us

Still, usually it's  
So difficult to ignore  
Such a simple glance  
Their words so harsh  
And cold like ice  
That covers a vulnerable amount  
Of water  
My eyelids slide shut

Yours soon joining mine  
Falling into the comforting  
Slumber that is soon  
To last us a lifetime  
Only pleasing memories flash before  
Our very eyes  
The pleasant thoughts  
Tumbling about in our heads  
Yes, I am happy  
Glad that I met you

I love you  
And always will  
That's one promise I  
Can keep, now I begin  
To wonder how many more  
That are humanly possible  
That's what we all are  
Human

And the natural instinct  
Is to love  
Although many don't  
See it at first  
Just like we did  
We didn't know what  
That bubbling feeling was  
Inside our bodies  
The feel of butterflies  
Within our stomachs  
Yeah, we remember

Remember it clearly  
Crystal clear  
I know you've heard this  
A million times  
Since I admitted it  
The first time  
But I love you  
To pieces

Smiles filling the  
Sky with such  
Grace while everyone  
Tried to capture both of our  
Attention as we continue  
To ignore their  
Ignorance towards us

We both agree  
That they're just jealous  
They hate our happiness  
But we won't let it  
Fall into the abyss  
Of hatred  
I promise you that as well  
We won't be like the others

I wrap my arms around  
You and I can't help but smile  
Turning your head to the side  
Leaning in until lips met  
We'll savor the taste  
Forever when we part  
Makes me want to cry happily


	6. sixth poem

Happiness wasn't easy  
To find and we both know  
That all too well  
And I know I'm not perfect

We can't be perfect  
But we can be forgiving  
That proves how much  
One loves the other  
Oh yes, I understand  
Those feelings all  
Too well

Laying on the grass  
I think about our future  
Knowing that's a little  
Out of our reach  
But I know you'll  
Just laugh warmly  
And punch my shoulder  
Telling me to keep  
On dreaming

Yet I know  
You're thinking the  
Exact same thing  
Being over at your father's  
And me alone  
Gives me enough time  
To look over what  
I've done over  
The course of our time  
Together

Not a single fight occurred  
After I admitted my feelings  
For you  
Your eyes oh  
How I remember those  
Eyes, wide and simply  
Captivating

Rolling onto my side  
My boggled mind rolls  
Onto your voice  
Wishing you were beside  
Me right now  
So I could pull you  
Close to my chest

A soft breeze ruffles  
My hair, sliding my left hand  
Over my hair as it pushes it  
Behind my ear while  
I let my eyes slowly  
Shut into happiness  
Yes that happiness  
That was on fire

No one dared to touch it  
They knew they'd be  
Burned as they started to  
Gather the courage to touch  
Such a violent flame  
Violent like your eyes  
Holding in the desire  
To be close

Our lives seemed more simple than everyone  
Else's as we watched from  
Afar while their love  
Died out into ashes  
I can just barely  
Catch a whiff of your scent  
But I remind myself of where you  
Are, your father's

Not like it'll  
Stop me from  
Remembering your warm  
Smile you directed my  
Way once I said my piece  
And you said yours  
Pecking my cheek  
With those soft lips

We can't be perfect  
But we can be forgiving  
That proves how much  
One loves the other  
Oh yes, I understand  
Those feelings all  
Too well

We won't lose  
Our love  
That burns the people  
Who dare to try to  
Put it out  
Those fools don't understand  
Love like we do  
That I know for sure

Happiness wasn't easy  
To find and we both know  
That all too well  
And I know I'm not perfect  
But I'll continue to try, just for you


	7. seventh poem

I can feel your  
Heart pound as I  
Wrap my arms around your  
Neck while you're  
Sitting down on your  
Desk chair, looking up at me

Leaning in for a kiss  
I decide not to  
Tease you this time  
And let your soft lips  
Connect with mine  
Smiling into the kiss

Bringing your hands up  
They locate themselves on  
My arms, letting me know  
That you don't want me  
To part and leave just yet  
Deepening it until I know  
That your sisters may come up  
And catch us

Not wanting that  
We both separate  
Only to smile that smile  
We share with only one-another  
Turning, I walk out  
Not before I whisper the promise  
That I'll be back  
Letting you concentrate  
On that thing you titled  
Homework

Still, I can't wait  
To return to your  
Loving arms that welcome  
Me without hesitation  
Thinking about it more  
I can't help but grin

No one knows  
Where I'm from  
Some people had found  
A leak in the information  
About why I mostly  
Spend my time  
With you and you alone

Snooping little buggers  
Shrugging, I sigh  
Just let them be  
They aren't causing  
Any harm to our  
Relationship

That's the main reason I live  
For you and us  
So you don't suffer from  
The pain of a heartache  
That will be left behind  
If either of us were to suddenly  
Die

But we won't commit ourselves  
To the traitorous thing  
Called suicide  
We'll last past that  
And soon the pain will fade  
But we only look forward  
To another tomorrow  
With each other

I lick my lips  
I can't wait to see you  
Again and it's only  
Been five minutes  
That seems so stupid  
But it only shows that  
We cannot stay apart for too  
Long, otherwise we won't last another second

Leaning in for a kiss  
I decide not to  
Tease you this time  
And let your soft lips  
Connect with mine  
Smiling into the kiss

My life seems  
Like heaven now  
Right after we shared our  
Loving affections  
And that's why I press onward

I can feel your  
Heart pound as I  
Wrap my arms around your  
Neck while you're  
Sitting down on your  
Desk chair, looking up at me  
I can sense the love pulsing between our beating hearts


	8. eighth poem

Our souls are intertwined  
But still people don't believe  
Us when we tell them  
Such a sentence  
They continue to deny

Why they can't see  
Such a plain thing is  
Beyond us  
As I continue to count  
Down the days to  
When we are to reunite  
And I just can't wait

I want to see  
That beautiful smile  
That you'll give me the  
Honor of seeing  
While the others are to see  
What you never present to me

Still, that doesn't mean  
We never have disagreements  
But we know how to take  
Care of them  
You're the one who always  
Ends up in my arms  
Looking up at me with  
That white-toothed smile

As I grin back  
We lean against the wall  
But hey, I remember where  
You've gone to  
And where I had to  
Head off to as well  
Sighing, I place my elbow  
On the wooden desk, slowly signing papers  
I hate them  
They're what separates us  
From one another

Yet I have to do  
Them anyway  
Otherwise if I don't  
I won't be able to see you  
Run my fingers through  
Your spiky hair  
So smooth and yet so rough  
Underneath my finger tips  
As you brush your fingers  
Against my skin

Sending a shudder  
Down my spine  
One that makes me  
Make that sound that  
Causes you to chuckle

Slumping my head  
I glare at the paper  
Cursing it with the intensity  
Of a thousand swords  
Yes, swords  
The battles was how we met  
As I recall

A smile creeps onto  
My face as that memory returns  
You were so frustrated  
That you couldn't think straight  
But that didn't bother me  
I knew how much you were thinking of me  
Not wanting to harm my  
Physical being  
Like I was avoiding your  
Vital organs  
Yes, it's crystal clear  
And it just makes me want to see  
You even more

Why they can't see  
Such a plain thing is  
Beyond us  
As I continue to count  
Down the days to  
When we are to reunite  
And I just can't wait

Plus, I want to hold you  
Lovingly in my arms  
And whisper more words  
That'll send a shiver of  
Delight down your perfect  
Spine, within that perfect body  
Which contains the soul  
That took my breath away

Our souls are intertwined  
But still people don't believe  
Us when we tell them  
Such a sentence  
They continue to deny  
While we continue to believe


	9. ninth poem

I can't believe what  
Just happened to me  
It was a shock  
Breaking my heart  
But please I beg of you  
Not to leave

She did it  
I didn't  
Seeing that destroyed  
Expression on your face  
Those liquid tears  
Made me want to  
Commit myself to suicide

Her lips were pressed  
Against mine  
I didn't indicate anything  
Besides that I wasn't  
Interested in her feeble  
Promises of love  
She doesn't know what  
True love is, like we do

I grab onto your wrist  
But you turn and scream  
Making my eyes widen  
As you call me  
An asshole  
Who'll never understand  
You at all  
That I was just  
Using you to please myself

I couldn't believe my ears  
You were so broken  
I couldn't bring myself  
To say something to  
Counter something  
So heartbreaking  
I know she's snickering  
Because she didn't come near me  
Or come after me once  
I ran after you

My eyes are watering  
As I lean against the wall  
Staring at the ground  
With a shattered heart  
Why you didn't believe me  
I couldn't figure out  
As I lift my head  
I see one of our friends  
Who accepted our involvement  
Asking me what happened

After I told with tears  
Slowly slipping down my cheeks  
A reassuring smile  
Crossed their features  
Telling me to  
Just go and see you  
And try to explain it  
Again, and with a warm tone

I panicked when I saw you  
So it made you possibly  
Believe that I didn't want  
You to notice that  
I would drop so  
Low as to cheat  
On you

She did it  
I didn't  
Seeing that destroyed  
Expression on your face  
Those liquid tears  
Made me want to  
Commit myself to suicide

But how can I explain  
As you told me  
You never wanted to  
See me ever again  
While I wipe my tears  
Away, making my way  
To your place  
Promising myself  
I wasn't going to leave  
Until you listened to my  
Words and plea

I can't believe what  
Just happened to me  
It was a shock  
Breaking my heart  
But please I beg of you  
Not to leave  
And let me stay yours, forever


	10. final poem tenth poem

I won't say goodbye  
Nor will I say hello  
I'll just say I'm sorry  
For that promise I couldn't uphold

As I enter your room  
You lay on your bed  
Muttering about how stupid  
I was for letting that  
Girl kiss me  
But I won't release you  
I'll hold onto you tightly  
And you should know that  
Simple fact that I love you

Stepping next to you  
I place a hand on your shoulder  
Making your head snap up  
Only to glare at me  
Causing me to sigh  
Swiftly wrapping my arms  
Around you as I bury  
My face into your  
Slender neck while holding  
In the tears that  
Threatened to spill

You quirk a brow  
Mind racing  
And your heart beating  
Rapidly against your  
Chest, locating your  
Chin atop my shoulder

Asking why I came back  
I slowly comply  
That what happened  
Was all my fault  
I should've known better  
I had no idea she was serious  
About loving me  
But you're the one I  
Truly belong to  
You grabbed hold of my  
Heart and wouldn't lessen  
The grasp around it  
One bit

That's why  
It exploded in your hand  
Of overflowing trust  
Damaged and broken  
Only your hand and  
Mend and fix such a wound

I beg of you  
Please heal it  
And forgive me  
For my stupidity  
As my sobs are muffled  
Into your neck  
My grasp on you tightened  
I want to hear you  
Say that you forgive such  
A sinner as myself  
I didn't think straight  
All that ran through  
My mind was you

You tangle your fingers  
Into my hair that covers  
My scalp  
Making the fluid motion of  
Stroking the strands  
One that comforts me  
Makes me want to fall  
Asleep where I stand  
Or sit and lay

Don't release me  
Just yet  
Wait until I die  
Promise me that  
But, you lean down  
And whisper for me  
To promise you that  
I won't ever let that happen  
Again, ever again  
And that indicates  
That you won't release  
Your loving hold  
Around my heart

That soothes my  
Pain that was caused  
By those words you  
Shouted so angrily  
Yes, my body falls limp  
Exhausted and thrilled  
That you won't let me go

As I enter your room  
You lay on your bed  
Muttering about how stupid  
I was for letting that  
Girl kiss me  
But I won't release you  
I'll hold onto you tightly  
And you should know that  
Simple fact that I love you

We lay down  
Breathing as one  
Lifting my head  
Connecting our lips  
Tears sliding down my face  
The joy of knowing I'm  
Still your fills me with relief  
As you push forth  
Showing that you're happy  
As well  
When we part, I breathe out  
My newest promise  
That I'll always be yours  
A smile reveals itself on your  
Wonderful face  
Promising the same thing  
As I slowly shut my eyes  
My face pressed against  
Your chest  
Falling into a blissful slumber  
I only get when I'm with you

I won't say goodbye  
Nor will I say hello  
I'll just say I'm sorry  
For that promise I couldn't uphold  
But I can promise that I love you, now and always


End file.
